Hoods 2 : A Take Over
by 5toon
Summary: The Hoods sequel . Three years have passed . After Him's death you would think it would end happily ever after , Well , that's where you're wrong . Everything just got a whole lot worse . Follow us in our continueing adventure of the greatest legends of all time .
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK ! BACK AGAIN- GAIN - GAIN ! 5TOON IS BACK ! TELL A FRIEND !

What I said I would I did and here I am with your story .

* * *

_Third person ._

A figure slipped through the foliage surrounding the castle .

He stopped at the giant stone walls and looked up . The wall shoots up miles high . Better start climbing .

The figure bounced on the balls of his feet , anxious . With knifes strapped to his forearms the figure proceeded to scale the castle walls . All the way to the highest window , the Queen's bedroom window .

After what seemed like hours of climbing , the figure reached his designation .

The figure perched in the windowsill and tilted his head slightly , like an owl studying it's prey . Which , in his case , happens to be the sleeping girl in the single bed in the room .

He studied his surrounded . A big room with high ceilings and a giant fireplace . Fine and expensive paintings decorated the walls . The air was crisp and cool with the slight aroma of flowers .

If you listened closely you could hear the husky breathing of the knights , just outside her door . And in those husky breaths , you could hear the low almost distant breathing of the sleeping Queen in the silk sheets .

The figure smiled a menacing smile as he slowly descended from his spot in the moonlight , careful to not make the floor creek .

He unsheathed his two knives and crept toward the lump in the ocean of blankets .

The figure's arm reached toward the hem of the blanket and pulled it back . Only to reveal pillows shaped in the figure of a girl .

The figure gasped as he felt cold sharp medal press against his jugular .

" Drop the knives . " A soft voice came from the shadows . The man turned his head , just a bit , to catch a glimpse at the other person in the bedroom .

It was a woman , eighteen it looked . Her white nightgown glowed almost when it caught in the moonlight . Her long red hair falling out around her in loose waves , but one thing made him recognize her as his target . Her soft pink eyes .

When the figure didn't budge , Blossom repeated her order . " I said , drop the knives . " She pressed the blade just a little bit further onto his neck .

Unexpectedly , the figure snickered at her command . Blossom raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped back . " What ?"

A deep raspy voice answered . " You won't kill me . You can't even handle yourself . The queen has everybody do her bidding , because she couldn't lift a figure . So , what your doing right now , is pathetic . "

The figure grabbed Blossom's wrist and spun it behind her back . Blossom screamed out in pain , as soon as the sound left her lips ; she elbowed the figure in his nose , drawing blood . Blossom smirked , " How's that for handling myself ?'

He dropped one knife to hold his bleeding nose . Blossom dropped to the floor and grabbed the handle , while swinging her legs out ; tripping the figure .

The doors burst open revealing a group of knights and five familiar figures .

The first a grown man who lost his long locks over the years . His red eyes full of rage as he picked up the intruder by the throat and pinned him against the wall . " I ought to kill you right here . " Brick hissed . " But , unfortunately I have to let you live . That still doesn't mean I can't do this . " Brick swung his right fist forward and knocked the intruder out cold .

A second man , slightly more muscular than the first . His raven hair messy with bed head but his emerald eyes awake and alert . Butch chained up the intruder and took the knives he still had .

A woman , small in frame , barked orders at the knights . Her light green eyes full of wrath and determination . Buttercup went to her sisters aid after the knights scattered to follow her commands .

The last of the trio , a blonde man . He was a little leaner than the other two , but built nonetheless , his cobalt blue eyes full of anxiety at the scene before him . Boomer grabbed one side of the limp man while Butch grabbed the other and hauled him to the dungeon .

The last woman , a petite blonde . Her sky blue eyes full of sadness at such violence . Bubbles comforted Blossom , telling her everything is going to be okay .

* * *

_Third person ._

" That's the fifth one this month !" Brick said slamming his fist on the table . Blossom rubbed his arm to comfort him .

" They've been increasing over the past sixth months . This one was way too close . " Bubbles said .

" We've increased security four times . They always seem to slip by . " Boomer said .

" Then increase it again !" Brick said standing up .

" Brick calm down . " Blossom said pulling on his arm .

" Blossom , I can't have you getting hurt . We'll do whatever it takes to make sure your safe . " Befire Blossom could respond , Buttercup and Butch came through the doors .

" What'd you get out of him ?" Boomer asked .

" Nothing . We don't know who sent him , or why he wanted Blossom dead . He's been hanging upside down for hours now and still refuses to speak . " Butch answered .

" I don't know someone would do such a thing . Blossom is good to the people and does her job right . Everyone in the kingdom loves her . " Bubbles said .

" That's just it , we don't think he's from this kingdom . " Buttercup said . " His accent is peculiar . I've never heard anything like it before . It sure as hell isn't from around here . "

" Then where is it from ?" Blossom asked .

The doors burst open to reveal two knights , sweaty and pale . " The prisoner is dead . " The first said .

" Dead ? How ? " Brick asked .

" We don't know . The doctors are examining him now but , when we left they looked very unsure . " The second answered .

Butch sighed , standing up along with the others . " Well , there goes our first clue . "

* * *

_Third person ._

_Location : Unknown ._

" Your highness . " A small servant entered the dark room . " He's dead . "

" Disappointing . He was one of the best . I had faith in him . Well if you want something done . You have to do it yourself . " The man said sipping his red wine . He pushed his fingers through his white hair and sighed .

" What would you like me to do , King Voku ?" The servant asked .

" Get my things ready and tell my girls we're going on a trip . " Voku smiled to himself . " And that I have a surprise for them . "

" Yes , your highness . " The servant bowed and left the King alone with his thoughts .


	2. Chapter 2

I almost forgot ! King Voku belongs to Acid Fish so I do not own him (:

To LordofAwesomenes - It just comes to me .

To aquakeyblade13 - I don't really know . I'm sure it's gonna be good anyway . If you need tips or something though I would be happy to help ^.^

To Gabriel The Demon Prince - Sure ! Why not ! :D

And to the rest of you , THANKS !

* * *

_Third person ._

Buttercup swung her sword forward only to have it parried by Butch . The duo's swords clanged and sparked and they slammed into each other .

The pair laughed as they sweated and panted as the spar progressed .

The fight ended with Buttercup kissing Butch , leaving him dazed . She flicked the sword out of his hand , catching it in hers and pointed both blades at his throat .

" I win . " She smiled at him .

" You cheated ! Nobody kisses the enemy !" Butch said angry but had a smile plastered on his face nonetheless .

" I do what it takes to win . " Buttercup smirked at him lowering the swords .

Butch smirked back . " Well If that's the case , then I don't mind losing ." He leaned forward kissing her and took his sword from her hand .

He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered , " Best two out of three ?"

* * *

_Third person ._

Bubbles patted a little boy on the head as he hugged her .

" Thank you princess !" The little boy said taking a bite of the muffin she handed him .

She was in the bakery . Out of her usual attire and in an apron with her hair baking in the same bakery she used to volunteer in , just three years ago .

Next to her was Boomer sweaty , covered in flour and with his index in his mouth from another burn . He turned to Bubbles and gave a sheepish smile then hung his head in defeat . " Baking must be the hardest and most complicated thing in the world ."

He flinched when he touched another hot stove . " I think I'll just go stand over there .." He said with the new burned finger in his mouth .

Bubbles watched him go and she felt really upset about it .

She took off her apron and went to his aid .

Bubbles sat Boomer down and cleaned the burned fingers in cold water to keep them from blistering . Then she carefully wrapped them in gauze and kissed his bandaged hands .

He lofted his hands and examined them . He smiled and kissed her . " I don't know how you manage it Bubbles . You never seize to amaze me . "

She blushed and put on a modest face . " You're just being sweet ."

He raised up his hands and set them down as he spoke , " Name one thing you can't do !"

She sat and thought then blushed from embarrassment . " I can't .. Um .. Do ceramics ."

Boomer looked at her in disbelief . " You can't do ceramics ?"

She shook her head ' No ' .

" How come ?"

Bubbles stared at the table . " When I was thirteen I tried to make Blossom a flower-pot for her birthday . So I went to the ceramics shop and trued to make one . And I kinda sorta got clay everywhere and the pot looked like a lump of goop , and yeah . I'm not good at ceramics . "

Boomer laughed . Bubbles blushed a light pink . He looked back at her and smiled . " It's cute that you're not good at something . It's all the flaws that make you perfect to me . "

Bubbles smiled and kissed her . " I love you , Boomer . "

He blushed a deep crimson . " I love you too , Bubbles . "

* * *

_Third person ._

Blossom sat on Brick's bed reading a book . She's been staying here for the past few days , she's too scared to sleep in her own room anymore . And Brick was a gentleman enough to offer his bed and he'd find another place to sleep for those nights .

Brick knocked on the door .

" Come in ." Blossom said closing her book .

Brick walked in and had his right hand behind his back . He smiled at her . " What are you doing .

Blossom set the book , scooting over and patted the space next to her for Brick to sit down . " Just reading , and doing some good thinking . "

" What were you thinking about ?" Brick asked sitting down and still not exposing the item in his hand .

" Brick , do you think it was the wrong decision for me to be queen ?"

Brick was taken aback . The question was ridiculous . Ludicrous even . That's like a bird saying ' Do you think it's stupid of me to fly ?' Brick grabbed her hand and entangled his fingers with hers . " I think it was the best decision anybody could have made . Your mother and father would be so proud of you . You are the best person anybody would want to help them , to encourage them , and to lead them . And you do all of those so perfectly and effortlessly, because it's you . And I wouldn't want it any other way . "

Brick looked into her eyes and something extremely unexpected happened . Tears started to form .

Blossom wrapped her arms around him and she began to weep into his shoulder . " Then why do they hate me ? I'm trying . I really am . And I don't understand why someone could hate me so much , they would go as far as to try to kill me . Why ? I just want to know why .."

Brick held her and cooed in her ear . " It's okay . Everything is going to be alright . As long as I'm alive and breathing , nothing is going to harm you . Not while I'm around . "

Her arms tightened around his neck and her eyes dropped close . " You're not going to leave me . Are you ?" She said it so quietly and almost completely asleep .

Brick held get close . " Never. I'll be here Forever and ever . Until you're sick and tired of seeing me ."

Blossom's breathing grew steady and her body went slightly limp . She's asleep . Brick slowly layed her down and drew the blankets over her .

Brick lowered himself down next to her and sighed as he opened his right hand , revealing a little diamond ring . Maybe , next time . He thought to himself .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi . ( Best introduction ever. )

* * *

_Third person ._

Blossom rolled over in her shell of warm blankets and stopped when her body collided with another .

Her eyes fluttered open to see it was still dark out and her eyes met the sleeping face of Brick . He made mumbling noises before he threw his arm over Blossom and settled his face into her sea of hair . His breathing grew slow and steady as he fell back into unconsciousness .

A smile spread across her face as she remembered the conversation they had last night . " Forever and Ever . " She whispered before closing her eyes and snuggling into the warmth of Brick's chest .

She slowly drifted off again into a deep sleep .

* * *

_Third person ._

Bubbles , Buttercup , Butch , and Boomer all sat on the floor flipping through old documents and maps .

" How long have we been sitting here ?" Butch groaned rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes . His eyes were bloodshot and he was trying to stay awake but his body betrayed him as he leaned to the side nodding off .

" Um .. About six hours ." Boomer said sighing deeply . Five minutes of sleep , that's all he needs . Just five .

" Is Brick up watching Blossom ?" Bubbles asked trying to get everyone's attention from sleep . Her effort was in vain . Even she was just as fatigued as the others .

" Yeah , but , they're probably sleeping by now , it _is _almost four in the morning . " Buttercup said shaking a lightly snoring Butch awake . Buttercup loved her sleep and she was trying to keep from dozing off on the floor .

" Lucky Bastard . He's up there sleeping while we're down here looking through this shit . I have so many paper cuts that it's amazing I haven't died of blood loss . " Butch muttered sitting up .

" Come on , I think it's time to turn in any way . " Buttercup said standing up dragging a tired Butch to his feet .

" That's a good idea ." Bubbles softly said helping a sleepy Boomer off the floor .

" Does this mean I get to sleep ?" Boomer said not trying to contain his happiness .

Bubbles giggled at the childish boy before her . He's just to cute . " Yes , Boomer . That means sleep . "

Butch intruded on their moment by giving a bitter , " Hallelujah . "

* * *

_Third person ._

_Time : Late morning ._

_Location : Unknown ._

A man with snow-white hair walked through the corridors of his castle ; A cruel smile spread across his face as he enjoyed the smell of fear and panic that began to fill the air as each servant saw their ruler marching through the halls .

It didn't matter how many times you saw him . Whether it be the first or the billionth time , the look of him made your blood run cold . Little hints of wrinkles etched into the skin of his face and his demeanor made you want to cower and plead , for reasons unknown . But , one thing always made you want to turn away . This one thing was the soul cause of his frightening persona . It was his eye . The right one , to be exact . A grotesque scar gashed its way through the skin around it , a clean-cut across ; The color of this eye differed from its pure black twin . This eye was black with the milky white cloud flowing through the black , more haunting then the cloudy night sky .

He calmly made his way to his daughter's room . He stopped just outside big black doors and gave a hard knock . The giant doors flew open with the hinges creaking in protest .

In the room sat his three daughters . His princesses weren't exactly the sweetest girls around , but he loved them even more for it . He pictures sincere and compassionate emotions as completely and utterly useless .

Since his girls grew without a mother , Voku had the liberty of naming them himself .

His youngest a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl . Her long hair was pulled high into two pigtails and her dress a plain blue . She was so whiny and spoiled as a child , so she earned the name , Brat .

The middle child with ebony hair cut short to just brush her ears . Her dress a deep green to match her eyes . As a child she was so violent , thrashed out and actually hurt servants . Brute , he decided to name her .

And his oldest , which he shamelessly proclaimed his prodigy of a sort Her dark red hair reached her hips and a birth defect gave her magenta eyes . She was peculiar and sadistic growing up . She would do things to have people proclaim he mad , crazy , and insane . Voku liked to think she inherited her thinking methods from him . This is Berserk .

" Hello , your highness . " Brat said watching a servant fold all the dresses she was taking .

Voku liked to be addressed highly . After all he was the king and _everyone _should address him as such .

" Morning . Are all your things almost packed ?" King Voku asked looking disapprovingly at the clothes scattered around the room .

" Almost . Just a few more things . " Brute said pointing at a pair of shoes she wanted the servant girl to pack for her .

" I plan on having us out in two hours . Be ready by then . " Acid dripped from his voice during his last sentence .

" Wait !" Berserk called after her father . " What was the surprise we were informed about yesterday ?"

A mocking grin formed on the king's face . " If I told you , it wouldn't be a surprise . Now , would it ?"

* * *

_Third person ._

Blossom sat on her throne . It has been four days since that last assassin attack , and she was growing nervous . They have happened so constant lately , she almost _expected _somebody to try . This expectation filled Blossom with anxiety and she was having growing difficulty focusing on , well , anything .

Sleep became a gift as she soon became restless . Hours she would stay up , her senses acute and alert ; even though her body was exhausted , all she could do was toss and turn each night . The only time she could find the courage to close her eyes is when Brick is there right by her side .

Sometimes when Brick wasn't there , her sisters would try to show her comfort , but it was never the same . In fact , when they were there it was worse . She felt the need to stay awake and protect her siblings .

Days , it seems like she's went without sleep .

Blossom looked through half lidded eyes at the table full of people around her . Nice familiar faces . Brick , Bubbles , Buttercup , Boomer , Butch , Mitch , Taurus , and Dawn .

If she could just close her eyes for two seconds , maybe she could be at peace .

_Blossom stood in a dark room with a single window . _

_It was her alone in the space . No furniture , pictures , nor people . Nobody ._

_She slowly walked up to the window , staring out at the moon . It was full and beautiful ._

_She sighed with content . She was finally peaceful ._

_Until , she felt a soft tap on her shoulder ._

_She turned and her hand shot over her mouth in shock ._

_" What ? No hello ?" Him said smiling . _

_Blossom was so scared . She wanted to just burst into tears and she felt sick to her stomach ._

_Him had blood rolling down his face from a gaping hole in the center of his forehead . _

_Blossom stepped back into the windowsill . Him reached a hand out and stroked her cheek . He whole body went numb . Her knees began to give out and she fell to the floor , unable to help herself up . _

_It was a horrible , ugly feeling she felt . So defenseless and weak . Completely and hopelessly vulnerable . Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed in her mind to move . " Get up ! Get up ! Get up ! You have to do something ! " in which she screamed back , " Can't you see I'm trying !?" ._

_She looked up to see Him pack a bullet into a musket . Seemingly unaware of his blood stained hands ._

_Blossom stared in horror and her adrenalin managed for her to find the strength to form one coherent word . It started out as a hoarse plea , ending as a desperate whisper . " Brick . "_

Brick held a screaming Blossom as she thrashed around in a nightmare . " Blossom ! Please , wake up !"

She gasped and more tears streaked down her face .

Brick held her close , stroking the back of her hair . " What happened ?" Blossom whispered .

" You fell asleep . And then you started screaming . God , Blossom don't ever do that again ! You have me worried sick !" Brick said looking sternly into her face before pulling her into another hug . " I'm just happy your okay ."

Blossom hugged him close before saying , " Yeah , me too . "

* * *

PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND WAVE THEM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE BEEN A HOODIE SINCE THE BEGINNING !


	4. Chapter 4

Blah . Blah .

Character submissions are now accepted for those of you who wanted to be a part of the story . Males and Females accepted (:

* * *

_Third person ._

Buttercup and Butch stood over the doctors' shoulders . They seamed eager and anxious . Their bodies tense and restricted .

He was little old man with wire frames at the perch of his nose . He shuffled through papers atop his little wooden desk , until he found the one he was looking for . He held it up to the candle he was using for light . He set down the paper and store across the room .

He pulled open a single drawer and pulled out something . The two couldn't see what it was .

" Did you find anything ?" Buttercup asked not trying to hide the desperation in her voice .

" Well in a sort , yes , we did . " The gray-haired doctor said . Silence filled the room as the couple fixed their eyes on him . The old man shrunk a bit under their intense looks and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to swallow .

" Well ?" Butch raised his voice impatiently . His hair was messy and his eyes slightly droopy . Not much sleep going around here lately .

" Are you planning on telling us anytime soon ?" Buttercup was just as irritable . She was a loose cannon and people tiptoed around her . Well , except for Butch .

The small man flinched at their voices . Sweat trickled down his back and formed on his brow . He cleared his throat and smoothed out his shirt . " Well . We found this . "

He held up a small dart looking object . " We found it piercing his thigh . Hit his main artery , it did . Must have been laced with poison to kill the man so quick , and small enough to go unnoticed . We've concluded that he jammed it there himself . Rather die than talk . He killed himself . "

" Dammit !" Butch threw his hands up in the air . " I'm sick and tired of all this shit ! Whoever is sending these people needs to stop ! And they need to stop now ! We're gonna go out and find them now , even if it's the last thing I do ! Are you with me Buttercup ?"

Buttercup took the dart from the doctor's hand and held it between her fingers , studying it intently . She slowly moved the object , rolling around thoughts in her head.

" I said , are you with me Buttercu-" She raised up her hand to silence the man .

" Butch . This wood isn't from here . I don't know where it is from , but it's not here . If we can find what trees he used to make these darts , we find where he came from . And if we find where he came from , we find who sent him . So our assassin did a lot more talking than he thought he did . He gave us the biggest hint he could . So we find the trees , we get the guy . " A grin spread across her face .

" I like your plan better than mine . " Butch said letting his arms fall back to his sides .

Buttercup stood up and pushed Butch out the door. She turned to the doctor , " Goodbye Doctor , take the rest of the day off , if you'd like . We must be going , we have lots of planning to do . "

* * *

_Third person ._

Bubbles and Boomer sat with Blossom , Brick and their other friends .

The room was filled with friendly chatter . The air was warm from the fire burning . The aroma of bread and tea filled the senses . It was all around peaceful . Well , for now it was .

" Where's Butch and Buttercup . " Brick asked after suddenly realizing the two weren't among them . Some of the characters at the table shifted and looked around .

" They went to Mr. Camille , to see if any of the doctors discovered the intruders cause of death . " Boomer said looking at the doors , expecting the two to walk in any second .

" Do you think they found anything ?" Mitch asked . He was anxious to help as much as he could . He wanted to ask , but the other two volunteered so fast , he never got a chance .

" I really hope so . All this is really getting out of hand . " Dawn shifted in her seat and hissed with pain . Bubbles put a hand on her shoulder and Dawn nodded telling her she was okay .

You see , Dawn was wounded in battle a few months ago . She was shot , an arrow went straight in her back , missing her spine by mere inches . She was more upset she couldn't help with their current problem , than she was about being shot . Now she demands she stays updated .

" This is almost as bad as when Him was still here . " Brick hissed under his breath .

And with those words the doors flew open .

" They found something !" Butch called out with happiness !

Every person at the table stood up .

Buttercup explained it to everybody .

Blossom smiled and happy tears rolled down her face and Brick pulled her into a big and spun her around , laughing the entire time .

" We're going to find him , I promise . " Brick whispered into Blossom's ear .

" I love you . " Blossom whispered back into his .

" I love you too . " Brick hugged her tighter .

He didn't know if now was a bad or good time , but he wanted to ask her so bad . It hurt him that he hasn't done it and doesn't know what her answer would be .

Well , he's going to be leaving soon . Now's as good a time as ever .

Brick slowly put her down and unwrapped his arms from her .

She looked into his face and a faint red covered his cheeks . He looked at her then cleared everybody out of the but her .

After everyone was out he set her down and tried his best not to faint . Or vomit .

" Blossom , I would do anything for you . Whether it be to fight for you or stay by your side to help you sleep . I love and I couldn't picture my life without you , I don't know I did it before , but now it seems impossible . Would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife ?" He knelt and pulled a little diamond ring from his picket .

Blossom gaped . Tears formed on the brim of her eyes . She slipped her ring finger through the ring . It fit perfectly .

She launched herself at Brick , knocking him to the floor .

" Yes . I would love that . " Blossom choked out between sobs .

Faint cheers were heard through the door and the couple looked up . " I think they heard the news . " Brick said with a smile spreading on his face .


	5. Chapter 5

_Third person ._

" We're late . " Buttercup growled , quickly striding down the long corridors .

" I said , I was sorry . " Butch huffed , lightly jogging to fall in step next to her .

Buttercup rolled her eyes and snapped at him , " Sorry doesn't fix everything , Butch ! This meeting is important , every second counts . I won't have it being wasted by your tendency to be irresponsible . "

" But , I still love you . And you still love me . Rig-ht ?" Buttercup grinned as he dragged out the last word , nudging her with his elbow .

" You are completely out of your mind . And don't think I'll forgive you just for that ." Butch placed his hand over his heart in false pain . Then he broke into a smile .

" That hurts . And I may be out of my mind , but that makes you just as crazy for staying with a mad man !" His face showed all signs that he believed he won the argument .

" I guess , I am crazy then . " Buttercup smiled up at him , before they burst through the doors to be met by the faces of hundreds of knights and soldiers .

They slipped through the crowd , making their way to the front .

" Thank you all for attending , we've come to talk about a reoccurring problem that is a nuisance on everybody in the kingdom , especially to my elder sister , Blossom - er - Queen Blossom . And we'd like to bring something to your attention ... "

...

" So if anybody has any information about this please speak up , every little hint helps . " Buttercup concluded her presentation of the evidence and waited for anybody to speak up .

And lucky for her , somebody did have something to say .

Butch was the one to spot a young knight in the far right of the crowd . He called him out . " You ! In the back ! Yeah , you ! Come on up !"

Well , he called up one , but two came pushing through the crowd .

The first was a boy no older than fifteen with black hair and porcelain skin . He shook Butch's hand " It's an honor to meet you sir . I'm Gabriel Jacoby and may I say , you were a big inspiration for me . " Butch put on a smug smile and nudged Buttercup , " Did you hear that ? I'm an inspiration ."

The boy then turned to Buttercup and politely kissed the back of her hand . " And Lady Buttercup , you're my idol . Nobody could top you . It's most certainly a privilege to be in your presence . " Buttercup smirked and nudged Butch , " Did you hear that ? I'm his idol . " Butch scoffed .

The second was eighteen it seemed , ebony hair and blue eyes . He shook Butch's hand with a confident smile . " Sir , Butch . An honor . I'm Brandon Kindle . " Butch nodded in response .

The man turned to Buttercup and his eyes lit up . " And the beautiful Lady Buttercup . " He kissed the back of her hand a little longer than he should have . Butch growled and pulled Buttercup under his arm , " Yes , _my _Lady Buttercup is beautiful , isn't she . Now , come with us and tell us everything you know ."

...

" Alright , are you ready ?" Boomer held Bubbles hand while she shook her head .

" No ? But you promised !" A pout formed on his lip and he made her look at his face .

" But , Boomer . I'm going to embarrass myself . " Bubbles rivaled his pout by putting on one of her own .

" No you're not . You're coming in with me and you're going to love it !" The grip on Bubble's hand tightened as Boomer practically dragged a resistant Bubbles through the front door of the ceramics shop .

" Boomer , no ! I don't want to ! It's just going to be a mess !"

" Stop it , it's going to be fun . I'll show how to do it the right way . "

" You never told me you knew how to do this . " Bubbles said with her interest spiked .

" You never asked . " He grinned .

" Oh , this is going to be a strange day . " Bubbles sighed .

...

" Dawn , which do you think is prettier ?"

" This seems like more of a Bubbles job than mine . "

" Come on , please ?"

" Ugh . Fine . The white ones . " Dawn pointed at the bouquet of white roses .

Blossom studied them intently before deciding , " Hmmm . I like the red ones better . "

Dawn threw up her hands , " Then why'd you ask !?"

" Because I value your opinion . I took it into consideration , and I happen to have liked the red roses better . "

Dawn rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand . " When is Bubbles going to be back ?"

" Later on today . Maybe around five . She went out with Boomer to some place . She couldn't be here now "

" Lucky her .. " Dawn whispered .

" What ?"

" Nothing ."

...

" Where's Blossom ?" Mitch smiled as he nudged Brick .

" With Dawn ." He kept his face straight and continued to file papers .

" Are you okay ?" Mitch asked .

" Just tired , that's all . " Brick shrugged off the question .

" Tired ? Aren't you supposed be ecstatic ? Excited ?"

" I am . Really , I am . But , after Butch and Buttercup find a lead , we're heading off and I'm going to be away and well , I don't know how long it's going to be or if I'll even get back . You never know what's going to happen . And who will protect Blossom ?"

" Brick , there are hundreds of people here who are qualified to protect Blossom . But if it bothers you so much why don't you talk to Butch and Buttercup about the possibility of you staying here ?"

" They would be short if I stayed . We only have a few people willing to travel with them . And I couldn't let them down . " Brick lowered his head .

" Well , what about if I took your place ? You could stay here with Blossom . And They won't have to be short of people . "

" Mitch . That's the best idea you've ever had !" Brick patted him on the shoulder . " I'll go tell them . "

" Thanks . I do have my good idea moments . " Mitch grinned .

Brick stopped in the doorway , remembering something . " Oh . You know Rachel ? The servant girl . Blue eyes , wavy hair ?"

Mitch shifted in his chair , " Yeah . Why ?"

" She was looking for you earlier . "

Mitch turned a light shade of pink and responded a bit too hastily . " Really ? What for ? What'd she say ?"

Brick grinned at his friends reaction . " Oh you know , that she wanted to talk to you . Maybe about a date , or something , but hey ? What do I know . "

Mitch came walking right behind him . " Well , then maybe I should go talk to her , you know . In case it's important or an emergency ."

Brick smirked , " Yeah . That's why . "


	6. Chapter 6

...

Butch , Buttercup , Brandon and Gabriel crowded around a large square , labeled with regions , kingdoms and territories .

" You'll find them right here . Just outside Kingdom Him's walls ." The boy , Gabriel spoke knowingly . His words coming out very apathetic . The tip of his index finger swirled around a secluded area at the entrance of a vast forest .

" Travel time would be maybe two or three days , even by the shortest route ." Brandon estimated , studying the difference between their site and the designated point . But , the distance was only inches away on the map .

Buttercup held up her hands . " Wait . What was the name of the Kingdom ?" Her voice came out strained , and she quickly tried to play it off .

Gabriel seemed to understand her panic , and after clearing his throat , he lightly said , " Kingdom Him , Lady Buttercup ."

" There's no way , the kingdom's name is related to the real _Him . _Right ? I mean , why would they name it that in the first place ?"

Brandon spoke solemnly . " The Kingdom was named after its own king . King Voku Him ."

Butch glanced over at Buttercup . Her pretty features scrunched up with worry and distress . He tried to sound reassuring . " That's got to be a coincidence . Anybody could have the same last name . It happens all the time . Right ?"

Brandon and Gabriel shrugged their shoulders in sync . " We don't know ."

" Well , I sure hope so ." Buttercup drooped . " Or things are going to get bad for us , very fast ."

" We'll see soon enough ! When do you think we should take off , _Lady _Buttercup ?" Brandon grinned at her .

Butch answered , " What do you mean , _we _?"

Brandon shrugged , " I just assumed , since me and Gabriel gave you the information you so desperately needed . We should get to go ." Gabriel nodded in agreement .

Brandon and Butch started to bicker . Buttercup pinched the brim of her nose while Gabriel deeply sighed .

" Enough !" Buttercup snapped at the both of them before somebody bit the others throat . " If the two want to go , let them . But , you have to be able to keep up and handle yourself . I've already got to babysit one , I don't need two more ! We leave tomorrow at dawn . Be ready ." She huffed out the doors leaving the three boys alone .

" Babysit ?" Butch quickly followed her , with Gabriel and Brandon on his tail . " Wait ! Who's the one you're babysitting ?"

...

" My head aches ." Bubbles groaned dramatically . " I guess we'll just have to leave . What a shame ." She quickly stood up and tried to march off .

Boomer grabbed her hand and pulled her back with him . " Nice try , but you're not going to get out of this that easy ."

Bubbles sighed and whined ," But , why ? This is terrible . I can't believe you talked me into doing this . You know you're just going to end up laughing at me ."

" Don't assume ! Everything will be fine ! Look , we're about to start !" Boomer pulled Bubbles to her feet , pulling her toward a lump of clay on a disk .

" Oh , no ." Bubbles felt so nervous and her stomach began to feel queasy ." I think I'm going to be sick ."

" No , you're just nervous ."

" Boomer , I changed my mind ! I don't want to do this anymore ."

" Nonsense !" He placed her down and placed a glob of clay in the center of the wheel . " Alright . Start off slow , then just follow me from there . Okay ?"

" Okay . I think I've got it . " She slowly pushed the small pedal . " Start slow , then follow you ."

" Exactly ."

...

" Blossom , I have amazing news !" Brick burst through the doors and swept Blossom into his arms and twirled her off her feet .

She giggled , until she was back on solid ground . " Were you planning on telling me , or are we going to twirl again ?"

" Yes ! And , maybe later . But , the news was I get to stay here with you ! Mitch volunteered to take my place to go along with my brother and your sister !"

Blossom's smile faded , and as hers did , so did Brick's . " Is something wrong ?"

She shook her head , gazing at the floor . " No . I'm happy , truly I am . It's just that .."

Brick felt his heart tighten in his chest . " It's just that , you don't want me to stay ."

Blossom looked up at him in horror . " No ! Don't ever say that ! I would love to keep you here with me every chance I get . I just don't want you believing that you have to stay , just for me . I can handle things here . The nightmares haven't come for a few nights , I think I'll pull through . You can still stay , or go if you want . But , it has to be for you , not for me ."

...

The sound of trotting hooves filled the otherwise silent forest . Light beamed through the tree tops , filling the small carriage .

" Are we there yet ?" Brat gave a childish whine . Her dress was chafing against her skin , she was too hot , and the carriage was musty .

" Does it look like we're there yet ?" Berserk asked sarcastically . She was fanning herself with a magenta pink hand fan .

Brat looked around the carriage and out the window into the forest . " No ." She stated , obviously not understanding the sarcasm .

" Then we're not there yet !" Brute snapped at her sister . She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead .

King Voku groaned . His fingers gently massaged his temples . The little arguments made his blood boil and his blood pressure rise .

" It's so hot !" Berserk complained .

" How do you think it is for the people _without _a fan ?" Brute rolled her eyes .

" Hey , it's not my fault you were ignorant and didn't bother to bring one ."

" Hey , I don't have a fan either ! I want one ! Berserk , share yours !"

" Quiet , Brat ! Give it to me first ! And don't sweat all over it either !"

" Me !? You're the one sweating like a pig !"

" EW ! Brute ! You're dripping on me !"

Voku snapped , " DRIVER ! ARE WE THERE YET !?"


	7. Chapter 7

...

Blossom sat carving into a piece of wood . After an hour or two she had herself a handcrafted arrow , made just to her liking .

She got to work on a second before the sudden slamming of doors scared her into breaking the wood in half . " Aw ." She held the broken piece in her hand . " I was almost finished ."

Brick walked through the door and gave her a strange look . " Why are you sitting on the floor ?"

" I didn't want to get wood chips on my bed ."

" Well , okay . Buttercup wanted to see you , and said something about her leaving tomorrow and something about something . And , I don't know what I'm talking about . You should just go see her ."

...

" Buttercup , you wanted to see me ?" Blossom peaked her head into her sisters chambers .

" Yeah , come on in ." Buttercup called from somewhere inside the room .

" What's this about ?' Blossom eyed her sister suspiciously when she came into view , sitting at her desk with her feet prompted up .

" What ? I can't just want to see my sister ?" Buttercup put her hand over chest .

Blossom scoffed , " That was humorous . Now , seriously . What do you want ?"

" Alright , you got me . When is the big day again ?"

Blossom thought for a second . " Actually , me and Brick haven't set one up yet . Well , we thought it would be nice to have in the spring . You know when all the flowers are in bloom and the sun is warm and the air cool -"

" Yes , yes , that's fascinating ." Buttercup waved her hand dismissively at her sister's mushiness . " Why don't you just have it today ?"

Blossom shook her head . " No . No . No . Why on earth would we do that ? "

Buttercup turned a light shade of pink . " Well , I wanted to be there on your wedding day and when we go , and , well . You know ." She gasped when her sister pulled her into a death hug .

" That's so sweet , Buttercup !"

" It'd be sweeter if you weren't trying to kill me ." Buttercup pushed her sister off of her body .

" Sorry , but there's still so much left to do . And there just isn't enough time to -"

" If you'd stop talking there would be . Now let's get this thing going ! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FEAST TODAY !"

...

Mike and Robin walked through the front door of the ceramics shop and gaped at the scene .

Clay stuck to the roof and the floor , sitting with stunned faces and filthy bodies . Boomer and Bubbles laughed .

" Look at the mess you made !" Bubbles smiled jabbing Boomer's chest with her small finger .

" Oh yes . My fault entirely . I apologize ." He rolled his eyes sarcastically .

The two at the door cleared their throats . " Yeah , we need to get going . Right now ."

Boomer looked confused . " For what ?"

" Blossom and Brick's wedding ."

Bubbles squealed at the top of her lungs , then gasped in horror . " I need to get cleaned up ! Oh my god this going to be amazing !"

She got up and tried to run , but ended up slipping and falling face first into a pile of clay . " If anybody laughs , I'm going to shove a vase down your throat ."

No one dared to even smile .

...

" Calm down , Brick ." Butch inwardly laughed at his brothers expense .

" I feel like I'm going to vomit ." Brick looked a little green .

Boomer shielded himself with his hands , " If you do , please turn the other way . Or I'll end up doing it too . And that's just gonna be a mess ."

" I'm so nervous , I can't stop sweating !" Brick fanned himself .

" Well , thank you for telling us that completely unnecessary information ." Butch scooted away from his dripping brother .

" I don't know what to do with myself . This is just overwhelming ." Brick paced across the floor .

" If you'd stop worrying and breathe , you would feel better . Now try inhaling ." Boomer told him .

Brick took fast breaths .

" Don't hyperventilate ! Slower !" Butch shouted . Then muttered under his breath , " You're really stupid when your nervous ."

" What ?" Brick raised an eyebrow .

" What ?" Butch acted oblivious .

" Nothing . Thanks though , Boomer . I feel a lot better ."

" Anytime . Now , get ready ! We have your wedding to go to ! ... You're sweating again , aren't you ?"

" Yup ."

" Just take it easy . Blossom's a sweet girl , and everything's going to be fine ."

...

Servants ran back and forth , scrambling to meet the deadline of an hour . Chefs hustled and bustled to prepare a feast for the guests .

Bubbles fussed over Buttercup's hair .

" Stop it , Bubbles ! My hair looks fine !"

" Just let me fix it !"

" Stop it !"

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought their attention .

" Oh my god , Blossom . You look beautiful ." Bubbled gasped .

" Yeah , you look pretty ." Buttercup awkwardly complemented her sister .

" You really think so ?" Blossom twirled , her white gown swept across the floor . Her long wavy hair fell around her shoulders , while a small flower crown perched on her hair .

Bubbles smiled cheerily . " You look like a princess ."

Buttercup corrected , " A queen . Brick is going to die when he sees you ."

" Thank you . I love you two , so much . And I'm so happy you can be here with me ." Blossom fought tears , holding her sisters in her arms . " I don't know what I'd do without you ."

" We love you too , Blossom ." Bubbles choked out .

Buttercup tried to have dry eyes . " If mom and dad were here , they'd be so proud ."

" To have such a wonderful and beautiful little girl , and to see her be an amazing leader ." Bubbles sniffled . " And sister ."

Buttercup wiped her eyes . " Alright , enough of this . This is getting all emotional . Now , let's go have some fun , okay ?"

...

Everything was beautiful . All the guests from all over the kingdom cheerily sat and watching the royal couple . Red and white roses drew everybodys eyes . The food made the people's mouths water .

Alright , now let's get on to the ceremony . The two are just beginning to give their vows , or words from the heart . Blossom first .

" You are everything that I've ever dreamt of and more . You've stood by me through everything . It's always been us . Even through all the rough , ugly , and bad . When I thought I was all alone . You were there . Thank you for that . Thank you for loving me . I love you so much ." Tears rolled down Blossom's cheeks .

" Everyday that I'm with you , I feel like nothing can go wrong . You're just so beautiful , inside and out . No matter how dark I think it is , you just make things brighter . Because of you , I know that there's a god . And he loves me so much , because he took the time to make you , just for me ."


	8. Chapter 8

...

Everybody cheered at the kiss the two shared . Brick waved over his shoulder to silence his whooping brothers .

As the crowd migrated toward the feast , Brick felt a light tap on his shoulder . His jaw fell open when he saw Butch holding his guitar with Buttercup by his side , with a smug Boomer waving sheet music in the air , gaining a giggle from Bubbles .

Blossom was ahead of them and turned to find her side empty . Her hand called them forward and they all , but Brick , smiled and started walking ahead .

Butch shoved the guitar in his brother's hand and spoke in a low tone , " You should stop leaving your door unlocked . Somebody could have gone in there and really found something ."

Boomer placed the music in his open hand and mocked his brother's tone , " It was all Butch's idea . But , you should still do it . She'll love it ."

Bubbles patted his hand and gave him and encouraging smile . Buttercup glared at him until it softened into a smirk , " It's a good song . And Boomer's right , she's going to love it ." He gave a small smile until she spoke with a slight edge in her tone , " And you be good to her . You got that ?"

He nodded . It doesn't matter if he's now King . This woman can be extremely violent , and being on the other end of her sword is a death sentence . Although , he knows that he'd never do anything to hurt Blossom .

He stood alone holding his guitar and sheet music . Now's the time to fulfill the promise he made to himself .

...

" Everybody ! I'd like to call your attention here !" Brick's voice boomed . The rubies twinkled in the gold of his crown . With his queen by his side , he never looked more happy and proud .

The guests stopped gorging themselves momentarily to listen to the royal couple .

" I would like to play a song for my new wife , and queen . Just to let her know how special she is to me , and that I love her ." Blossom placed a hand over her mouth in shock as Brick pulled out his guitar and began to play .

_I'm not a perfect person . There's many things I wish I didn't do . But I continue learning . I never meant to do those things to you . And so I have to say before I go , that I just want you to know ._

_I've found a reason for me , to change who I used to be . A reason to start over new . And the reason is you ._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you . It's something I must live with everyday . And all the pain I put you through . I wish that I could take it all away . And be the one who catches all your tears . That's why I need you to hear !_

_I found a reason for me , to change who I used to be . A reason to start over new . And the reason is you !_

_And the reason is you !_

_And the reason is you !_

_And the reason is you !_

_I'm not a perfect person . I never meant to do those things to you . And so I have to say before I go . That I just want you to know !_

_I found a reason for me , to change who I used to be ! A reason to start over new . And the reason is you ._

_I found a reason to show , a side of me you didn't know . A reason for all that I do . And the reason is you ._

Blossom pulled Brick and kissed him while everybody awed at his words .

Boomer and Bubbles cheered while Butch inhaled the meat on the chicken legs and Buttercup sipped on her ale .

Don't you just love weddings ?

...

" Buttercup ." Butch pushed Buttercup's shoulder . " Get up . It's time to get ready ."

She grumbled and rolled over .

" If you don't get up , I'll be forced to make you get up ." He mocked her with a smirk on his face .

No movement . Well , I guess that settles it . Butch lifted an unconscious Buttercup into a big room with a single bathtub to bathe in . He signaled for the small woman running the bath water to get out .

He braced himself for the earful he was going to get and dropped her in the water .

She came to the surface gasping with her ebony locks sticking to her face . " Butch ! I can't believe you did this !"

Butch held in his snickers and slowly turned around to walk out the door .

" No , you get back here !" Buttercup tried to climb out the tub but slipped in the water , landing flat on her back with a thud .

There was no holding in the laughs now . Butch held his stomach with the force of his laughs . " Wow !" He got out between laughs .

Buttercup glared up at him from the floor . " So you think this is funny ?"

" Very !"

She swept his legs out from under him and he joined her in the puddle of water .

It was her turn to laugh at his expense . " You should have seen your face ! It was amazing !"

" It's too late to compliment me . I'm upset with you ." Butch tried to put on his best serious face .

" Oh , come on ! You can't stay mad at me , and , Wait a second . You did it to me first , I should be mad at you !"

He mocked her in a high-pitched tone , " You can't stay mad at me ."

" First off , of course I can . Second , I do not sound like that ! And third , get out I have to bathe ."

He grinned , " Do I have to ?"

" OUT !"

...

Buttercup was suffocating under the fierce grip of her younger sister . " Buttercup , you be careful ! I'm going to miss you , so much ."

Blossom had to pry her off with all her might . " Release ! Release !"

Butch awkwardly hugged his little brother who gave no shame in how much he'd miss his brother . " You're going to okay , alright ? Don't do anything stupid ."

Brick tried his hardest not to laugh while Butch glared at him . " That's right , Butch . And you know how much you love stupid ."

While Butch and Buttercup rode off with the other knights on their journey , the four waved wholeheartedly like it was the last time they were saying goodbye . Although there was no doubt in their minds that their sibling were coming home with war stories , and proud new scars .

...

Blossom and Brick sat filing through paper work , such as ; marriage requests , property ownership , and tax files .

" It's a lot quieter without my brother and your sister around ." Brick scribbled his signature on another piece of paper .

" I know . I miss them already ." Blossom denied another marriage request for her sisters . " Let's not mention these papers to your brothers , we don't want them going on a rampage ."

" I'm already way ahead of you ." He filed the papers in an entirely different section .

A small servant woman came through the doors with a smile on her face . " Excuse me , your Highnesses . But , we have a visitor ."

" And who would that be ?" Blossom smiled at her .

" He says his name is King Voku ."


	9. Chapter 9

...

Blossom and Brick waited while two knights brought in a group of four .

The man with white hair strode up to them with enough confidence , that you would assume he belonged there . " Hello , I'm King Voku . And these are my three daughters , Berserk , Brat , and Brute ."

The three girls curtsied at the sound of their names .

The royal couple tried to not bring up the fact that all their names were extremely weird .

Voku bowed at their feet then planted an elegant kiss on Blossom's hand . " I know that you are more than likely , not familiar with me and when I address my place , I hope you will not be alarmed . My full name is Voku Him , Jeremy Him was my younger brother ."

Blossom and Brick exchanged worried looks . Their stomachs churned with the horrid memories that came back to haunt them .

" Continue ." Blossom said in a soothing calm voice despite her racing thoughts .

" When I heard of all the despicable things he had done , I was shocked . Shame overwhelmed me . Just a few days ago , I decided that the only way to clear my conscience was to come see the lovely women and men who ended the misery . And apologize for my brother ."

Brick nodded , " Thank you . And , you have two , in front of you and another two in the castle . But , unfortunately one of my brothers and one of Blossom's sisters have left just the other day on a voyage ."

Voku shook his head , " What a shame . Well , it was an honor to meet you two . I couldn't ask to stay from the history of my brother , so I should be getting on my way." He smiled woefully .

" It was nice to meet you ." Brick tried to turn to go back to work until Blossom stopped him . By the sad look that spread over her face , he knew exactly what she was going to do . " No , Blossom . Don't do it ."

" Wait !" She did it . " Why don't you stay for a few days , meet Bubbles and Boomer . Maybe meet Butch and Buttercup if you're lucky ... Or unlucky . Depending on how you view it ."

" Thank you , your highness ! We will not be a burden , I swear it ." King Voku smiled wide and waved his hand behind him for his daughters to smile big too .

" Yes , thank you ." They all said .

" Williams ." Blossom called over a bulky man . " Please show them to the guest rooms ."

" Yes , your highness ." He bowed deeply.

" Thank you ." Voku inwardly already began undertaking what steps he would take to take back what was now , a family heirloom . This kingdom .

...

" Ow . Ow . Ow ." Poor Gabriel was already chafing from the constant gallop of the horses .

" It's okay . You'll get used to it ; Eventually ." Buttercup outwardly grinned at the awkwardness of the boy .

" How much longer until we're there ?" Brandon called up from behind .

" Too long ." Butch grumbled under his breath . He didn't like this guy . Brandon was too forward , arrogant , way too much like _himself_ , Butch thought . That's not good , there's only room for one around here .

" Should be maybe two days , at the most . Although we will stop during nightfall to get some rest ." Buttercup called back from her place in front .

" And eat too , right ?" Brandon exclaimed excitedly out of the emptiness of his stomach .

" No . We're planning on starving you ." Buttercup rolled her eyes . I mean , really . Of all the ignorant questions .

...

" Brick is handsome ." Berserk studied her nails as she sat among her sisters .

" I bet his blonde brother is cuter than him though ." Brat said with a dreamy look in her eyes .

" Ir the one with the green eyes . From what I've heard , he's a master when it comes to swords , like me ." Brute bragged .

" Me and King Brick will make an adorable couple , won't we ? Just think about it . Queen Berserk . It has a wonderful ring to it ."

" Princess Brat . It sounds even better !"

" Shut it , Brat ."

" Girls ." King Voku stepped into the room , ending their talk . " If we want to do anything , we'll have to wait until the third brother , and the last princess come home ."

" But , how long will that take ." Brat whined .

" Must you talk in that hideous tone ? It should take maybe two days , when they are given the news that we aren't home ."

...

Buttercup , Butch and their travel companions ride up to the castle walls at the center of the kingdom and let themselves inside .

Almost everyone they saw was questioned , and they made reasonable progress . Just one more specific person to get information out of .

" May we speak to the king ?" Buttercup asked a knight at the throne room doors . He eyed her up and down .

" He's not here . And trousers are an unusual attire for a woman ."

" Don't you worry about me sir . This woman can wear whatever she damn pleases ." She snapped . " Do you know when he'll be back or is there anyone else we can speak to ?"

" No , there isn't . I'm sorry , my lady ."

Butch huffed to himself as they made their way out . " What a waste of time . This whole trip was almost for nothing ."

" Exactly . Almost , but it wasn't . I'm just as upset as you that we didn't get to speak with the king , but we have enough to work with , so let's go home ."

...

" Boomer , have you seen the visitors that are staying with us ?" Bubbles smiled , sitting next to him in the garden .

" Was I supposed to ?" He raised an eyebrow looking at her angelic face .

" No , but it would be nice . He has daughters too . I could make new friends !" She exclaimed excitedly . She always loved meeting new people .

" Do I have to meet them , then ?" Boomer hoped for a no . He however , was a little on the shy and nervous side .

" Please ? For me ?" She gave him a little pout . He tried his hardest to resist .

" Fine ." Failure , at its finest .

" Thank you !" She pecked him on the cheek .

"I'm going to regret this later , I just know it ."


	10. Chapter 10

...

Bubbles knocked lightly on the door , excited to meet the guests . She held Boomer's hand reassuring him that this would be fun . Really , what's the worst that could happen ?

The old hinges creaked in protest when the heavy doors pushed open . A very , well , _frightening _looking man emerged to the door . " And , who are you ?"

Bubbles felt threatened by the intolerant tone in this man's voice . " My name is Bubbles . Princess Bubbles . This is Boomer . And , my sister had told me that you were staying here and wanted to meet us as well . Please pardon me if I was wrong . I just wanted to stop by and say hello ."

Sudden realization crossed his features and he gasped and pulled the door open wide . " Oh ! Excuse me ! I didn't know who I was talking to ! Please , forgive me !" He knelt and held her hand above him .

Bubbles almost laughed at the sudden behavior while Boomer saw it as a surprising thing . " Oh , it's alright . It was really our fault . We really should have given notice ."

The man stood and dusted himself off before trying to formally introduce himself . " How rude of me . Please , allow me to introduce myself . I'm King Voku Him . " Then an odd mixture of shame and embarrassment etched into the features of his face . " As you've probably heard , Jeremy Him , was my brother . And I am so sorry ."

Bubbles swallowed spit despite the dryness of her mouth . A cold sweat broke down on Boomer . Horrible things came with that horrid name .

" No , I did not know that ." Bubbles sing-song voice strained just a bit . Voku didn't seem to notice , or if he did he didn't show any signs of it .

" Oh , where are my manners ? Please , come in !" He moved to the side and gestured inside .

It was exquisite inside , like all the guest rooms . A chandelier hung from the ceiling , twinkling with the way the sun hit it . The table legs carved into swirls out of a dark caramel wood . The bouquets of flowers let off their essence to make the room smell like an enchanted garden .

" The rooms nice , isn't it ? The queen - er - your sister has some real hospitality . " King Voku smiled and made his way to the other room . " Let me get my daughters as they were so excited to meet you ."

Bubbles and Boomer stood awkwardly like they were in someone else's home . Bubbles was beginning to regret her decision to intrude while Boomer had regretted his decision a long time ago .

King Voku returned with three girls . " These are my daughters , Princesses too in our kingdom . Berserk ." The redhead gave a half-hearted curtsy . " Brute ." This one barely even bended her knees then dismissed their presence entirely . " And Brat ." The blonde was the only one who seemed remotely interested in them , but not in the that you would think .

Bubbles and Brat resembled each other in ways . Except , Bubbles seemed to glow even brighter compared to this girl who was a more cruel version of her . To put it in a blunt way , she was ugly on the inside and it showed on the outside .

Her face was judging and looked Bubbles up and down with disapproval . Then her eyes snapped over to Boomer and she lit up . " Hello , it's so nice to meet you _both _."

Bubbles was just happy to meet somebody new , in the hopes of making new friends or well , a friend . " Hello , I'm Bubbles ." She smiled .

" Brat , but you just heard that ." She dismissed her ." And who are you ?" She smiled up at Boomer who scooted a little nearer to Bubbles .

" Boomer ."

" What a lovely name ." Brat cooed .

" Yeah , Bubbles tells me that all the time ." Boomer entangled his fingers with Bubbles' .

Brat nodded , " I'm sure she does ."

...

Days passed and King Voku made himself a home . He joined the four sibling for breakfast , lunch and dinner . Although , his daughters didn't most of the time . Where they were ? On a mission .

Things were going perfectly for this wicked king and his wicked seeds . The last thing to in order , was the last pair to come home . And the last order of the plan was on its way .

...

" I'm not going to be able to walk right for weeks ." Gabriel walked with his legs slightly spread and sucked air between his teeth with each step . " Chafing is horrible !"

Brandon laughed at his little friend and slapped him on the shoulder , almost toppling the poor boy .

Buttercup and Butch strode feet in front of them and waited for the exciting welcome of their siblings .

Buttercup smiled when she saw her bubbly sister come charging for her with Blossom smiling on the side . The air rushed out of her lungs with the force of the small arms of her sister , the same phrase repeated over and over in her sweet tone . " I missed you ! I missed you ! Oh , how I missed you so !"

Butch smirked when he saw Boomer hold back his edge to hug his brother and Brick reflecting his smirk . " Oh well if it isn't my king brother . Come down to mingle with the commoners ?"

Bubbles had her hair with little short blonde curls framing her face in a flattering way while her blue and white dress showed that she thought this moment - like every other one - was an exceptionally special one . Boomer had his hair tamed and his clothes clean and shaped up , to fit his space next to Bubbles .

Blossom and Brick looked like they usually did when they didn't plan on seeing anybody of any particular importance . Blossom's hair was loose and she dressed in a simple dress with her ribbon rapped her head pulling her locks back with the bow fastened just above her ear . Brick wore his old newsboys hat with his longer hair peeking out the brim , but otherwise still managed to dress to impress .

The king smiled , " You know I always do ." He opened his arms and pulled his brother into a brotherly embrace .

Boomer stood there about to burst . Butch exhaled loudly and opened his arms invitingly , " It's okay Boomer ."

Almost in a full on tackle Boomer squeezed his brother quick . " Welcome home ."

" So , what did we miss ?" Buttercup asked pulling her stuff from the horse's back .

" Anything exciting ?" Butch threw in while helping Buttercup .

Blossom looped her arm with her sisters and steered her toward her castle , " Actually , there are some people who've been waiting to see you both ."


	11. Chapter 11

Voku shook violently while Butch shook his hand with his bulky arm . " That's quite a grip you have there ." He said after Butch let go of his grip , leaving Voku's arm numb and sore . Never did he actually believe that the middle brother was going to be this strong .

" My apologies . Didn't mean to hurt you ." Butch almost broke him with a pat on the shoulder sending another shot of pain through the older man , again .

" You're beating the poor man !" Buttercup pushed her way in front of a protesting Butch . Voku smiled knowing that this girl wouldn't assault him . " Hello , it's nice to meet you ."

" And it is an honor to meet you ." Voku kissed the back of her hand . " Any woman with your strength and courage deserves the highest of respects ."

Buttercup smiled , " I would hope so ." She looked around him expectantly .

" Is there something wrong ?" He looked around himself too .

" Oh , I'm sorry . It's just that my sister -" She glanced over at Blossom , " - said that there was more people , pardon her if she was wrong ." Buttercup smirked at the look Blossom was giving her .

" She wasn't wrong , dearest ." The three girls across the room made their way to them , Buttercup and Butch didn't even care to notice them before .

The genuine smile on Buttercups face swiped off and seeing that hers did , so did Butch's . Admittedly she hated meeting people , King Voku seemed nice enough so she was open , but not these three . They gave off a feel where she almost instantaneously didn't like them . A forced pushed across her face from the manners she had been forced to learn over the years . " Hello ."

" Hello ." A screeched voice that almost reminded her of somebody in the past , the one with the hideous voice . Princess , she believed it was . The blonde smiled at her . She resembled Bubbles in a way , but then again she didn't at all .

The red-head nodded at Buttercup . A few things about her made Buttercup think of Blossom , even though this girl resembled a more hard-featured version .

The last one who made the effort to shake her hand , made Buttercup narrow her eyes and tilt her head . Her ebony hair brushed her ears and her eyes were a little darker green than her own . She looked like her although they had obvious differences in the structure of their faces though , she noticed . When she realized she was staring , Buttercup snapped herself back into attention . " I'm Buttercup ."

" So I've been told ." She plastered on a smile that Buttercup mirrored . " I'm Brute ."

" Of course you are ." Buttercup smiled , almost genuine this time . " This is Butch ." She moved aside to let the man through .

" I know ." Brute smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes .

Butch raised an eyebrow at the strange shift in this girl , but he quickly snapped out of it with the tug on his arm from his brother , King Brick . " Butch . Buttercup . Sorry to cut the introduction short , but we really need to get to talking about more important matters ." Brick looked over at the four visitors and nodded , " If you'll excuse us ."

The six siblings moved out leaving the uninvited to converse among themselves .

" King ." Brute glared at the closed-door that they all walked out of . " I don't like her . I don't like her at all ."

" And I don't like that priss of a _Queen _either ." Berserk examined her fingernails as she spoke .

" And that blonde is way too perky ." Brat refuted about Bubbles .

Voku rolled his eyes at his daughters use of the phrase _' The blonde ' _considering she , herself , is a blonde . " In due time my dear girls , in due time ." He entangled his fingers together behind his back . " Have you forgotten what I've taught you ?"

The three spoke in unison , trained to by command . " No , Father ."

" What is it then ?"

" Good things come to those who wait ."

...

" King Voku . King Voku ." Buttercup repeated aloud to herself . Why does that name sound so familiar ? Buttercup tapped her chin with her index finger . She was sure that his name came up in a conversation somewhere .

" What is it , Buttercup ?" Butch asked , turning away from his brothers .

" Where have I heard that name before ? King Voku ..." Brandon and Gabriel made their way into her mind and she remembered speaking to them .

He tilted his head , the naming ringing many bells . He knew that this name was important , but it wasn't fresh in his memory . Maybe it was a week or a couple of days ago .

She had to remember or it was going to drive her mad . It's on the tip of her tongue . He's important . Immensely important ..

Almost simultaneously something clicked in both their heads . They looked at each other with both their mouths hanging open in shock .

_" Brick ! Blossom !"_

When they charged back into the room it was left with nothing but the soft ruffling of the curtains . Everything was left just the way it was . No servants lingered in the room and all the decor undisturbed . Just like that , they vanished .

Knights searched everywhere . No trace in the room they had stayed in . No signs of them in the castle , the streets , nor the kingdom itself . Not a soul had mentioned ever seeing them or recognizing them .

Blossom and Brick were practically prisoners in their own homes for the fear that he would somehow find a way to finish what he wanted to start . In fact , their wasn't much to hold against him . He seemed kind enough , even though he didn't look it .

His daughters gave off more of a sinister feel than he did , and maybe he wanted it that way . Perhaps they had something to do with it too . Innocent was how they all played and how they wanted to come across . But think about it , why would an innocent man run ?


	12. Chapter 12

Butch climbed up the old stone steps in one of the far towers in the castle . It looked like it had stood for centuries , and at any moment would collapse . An old dusty mildew scent filled the cramped space of the staircase . Moss clung between the bricks and the windows , painting the gray with green . Butch glided up the steps , trying to reach the top as fast as possible before the thing could tip over and kill him .

He wiped the little beads of sweat that formed on his forehead from the mountain high uphill climb and knocked against the heavy wooden door .

Buttercup opened the door , her goggles perched on her head and her hands covered in thick black gloves . " About time you showed up ." She smiled despite her icy tone .

" I apologize , just had to get through hundreds of guards to come up here . I mean , really ? Who doesn't know who I am ?" He said with the same amount of egotism as usual .

" It's all because of that son-of-a-bitch and his pack of witches . They're the reason everybody feels that the entire world will collapse if somebody has even a hair out-of-place ." She exhaled loud and angry before finally realizing what she'd called Butch up here for . " Anyways ! Look at what I dug up when I was up here the other afternoon !"

She tore an old sheet , layered with moth holes and dust of a large chest . Butch just stared at it waiting for something big to happen . Nothing happened . " What about it ?"

" Are you joking ?" She unlatched the chest and Butch fell to his knees in front of it .

" Sweet mother of everything that is good and pure , I've missed you so much !" Butch whispered to his old sword as he gently twirled it in his hands .

" Funny ." Buttercup fondled the handle of her own sword . " I said the same thing to mine ."

" I had completely forgotten they were up here ." He paused , thinking for a moment . He turned to Buttercup , curiosity in his eyes . " What made you come up here ?"

" I don't know , really . I just felt the need ." Her eyebrows knit together with thought . " But , with the way things are going , we could need them again sooner than we thought ."

At that moment the door handle shook wildly , clanking back and forth . The two with an acute sense of paranoia , drew their swords defensively and waited for the creature to burst through the door . What did burst through the door crumpled at the sign of sharp metal for his throat , and held up his hands in surrender . " It's just me , whatever you do , don't kill me !" Boomer screamed with his eyes clenched shut .

" God , what do you want , Boomer ?" Butch lended his hand , helping his brother off the dusty floor .

" Brick and Blossom want you two in the castle ." Boomer dusted himself off .

" For what ?" Buttercup questioned with an irritated tone .

" Something important , I suppose ." He shrugged .

Buttercup slipped her sword at its original place by her side . " And you didn't ask ?"

" With Brick and Blossom ," Butch scoffed , answering for his brother , " Would you ask ?"

...

Brick and Blossom sat together at a table with stacks of pieces of wood and chips littering the floor .

" Against the grain , Brick ." Blossom instructed with extreme patience .

Brick violently scraped his blade against the wood in anger . Why is this so much harder than it looks ? He continued his method without considering Blossom's instruction . " It's not working !"

" You have to be gentle with it ."

" I am being gentle !" The brittle wood snapped in his hands . " Why can't I make one damn arrow !?" He stood up , seething .

" I just need to take a walk , I'm not giving up until I make one ." He stepped out in the hall , leaving Blossom alone in the empty room .

Blossom knelt , picking up the splintered pieces of wood off the floor when a ear-splitting drop made her jump . She stood up , staring at the door . " Brick ?"

No answer . The door pushed open and Brick semi-crawled in , all blood drained from him , and his crimson eyes the only things still warm . Blossom sat next to him and pulled his head in her lap , trying to get him to tell her what was wrong with him . She couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her . His words kept slurring and he couldn't stop coughing . His eyes drooped shut .

Blossom pulled at his clothes searching for a wound , anything . She pulled a little barb out of the center of his back . She pressed her ear to his chest , his heart was still beating .

" Relax , sweetie . It's just to put him to sleep ." A deceitful voice spoke with detest that Blossom was in tears trying to save Brick . " I wouldn't want to kill a man as beautiful as him ."

Blossom stood up and stared Berserk in the face , utterly speechless . She held a bow in her hand with a sheath of arrows clinging to her back .

" What ? Is there something upon my face ?" She grazed ber hand against her cheek .

" I'm warning you , Berserk ." Blossom leaned against the table , groping for a finished arrow behind her back . Her bow still laid across the table .

" _Warning me ? _I don't think you realize , that I'm the only threat here !" Berserk stepped forward , and Blossom stepped back , holding the arrow tight in her hand . She urged Berserk to move a little closer . " Just look at you , the big bad _leader _of the famous Hoods , cowering before me like a little girl ."

_Just a little closer . _" Why are you doing this ?" Blossom slowly moved closer to her bow .

" Because my uncle was king , and that rightfully makes all this mine ! The castle , the guards , and the king ." She smiled at Blossom . " And I don't appreciate that their all yours ."

_A little closer . _" And how do you plan on taking it away ?"

A smirk crept up on Berserk's lips , " Kill you and anybody else who stands in my way ." She pulled out an arrow and fired right at Blossom's chest .

...

Boomer walked along Bubbles in the archways just outside the castle , the garden and the setting sun in full view .

They just enjoyed each others company , watching the sun , enjoying the comfortable silence between them .

" I miss it sometimes ." Bubbles sighed .

" Miss what ?" Boomer glanced at her face in the dimming light .

She looked at him , " Being needed ."

" What do you mean ? You are needed ."

" Not as much as I was before , people used to count on me , pray that I would help them ."

Boomer looked at her in disbelief , " People do that more now than they ever did before ."

" I suppose it's a different kind of need now ." Bubbles looked gloomy . " They expect it now , not out of the kindness of our hearts ."

" I'll always know it's out of the kindness of your heart ." Boomer nudged her and she smiled .

" And that makes it all worth it ." Bubbles looked into his face to his smile slowly fade . " Boomer ?"

The color started to drain from his face and he fell to his knees .

" Boomer ! What's wrong ?" She held him up , holding his face in her hands .

" I'm so tired .." He whispered .

Bubbles felt something sharp sticking out of the back of his neck . She pulled it out , blood covered the little tip of the barb .

" He's still so cute when he's sleeping ." Brat stepped out of the shadows , twirling a dagger in one hand and a dart tube in the other .

" What'd you do to him ?" Bubbles sobbed , clinging to Boomer .

" Were you not listening ?" Brat's voice spit venom . " I put him to sleep . I wouldn't hurt my little flower ."

" What do you want ?" Bubbles stood in front of Boomer protectively . Her daggers hid in the soles of her shoes , a habit she was lucky not to break .

" Isn't it obvious ? Everything that you have , is mine . And I want it back ." Brat slipped the tube in a slot attached to her skirt .

" I don't want to hurt you . And I know that you're only following your father's orders . Please , if you would just listen to me .."

" I don't do things for my father , I do things for _me ." _She twirled her dagger faster and faster in her hands . " You know , Bubblebrain , I heard you were fast ."

Bubbles stuttered , not knowing how to respond , " I-I-I don't know about that .."

" Don't be stupid , of course you do _runner ._ I just have always wanted to see how fast you really are ." And the dagger flew out of her hands .

...

" Hello ? Blossom ? Brick ? Anybody ?" Buttercup and Butch walked into the vacant throne room . " Of course not ."

" Why do they always do this ?" Butch ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation , pushing it out of his eyes . " It's only funny if we do it not the other way , Ow !"

Buttercup jumped with his sudden outburst , " What ? What happened ?"

He pulled a little green barb out of his neck , " This thing just hit me ." He stumbled and dropped to his knees , " Wow , I don't feel so good ." He went pale and didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore , he fell flat on his face .

" Butch ! Wake up !" Buttercup shook him back and forth , " Please , wake up !"

" He's sleeping , best to not try to wake him up ." Brute sat in the throne smiling at Buttercup .

Buttercup stood up , " What did you do to him ?"

" Um , put him to sleep . Don't worry about him too much though , he'll be awake in a couple of hours or so . You should be more worried about yourself ." Brute hopped off the throne .

Buttercup smirked , folding her arms across her chest . " And why is that ?"

Brute glared at her , " Are you telling me you don't know already ?"

" No , please . Tell me . I _really _want to hear you explain it to me ." Buttercup smiled .

" Well , I'm gonna kill you then take everything that was once yours ." Brute smiled triumphantly .

" That's cute ." Buttercup laughed . " You think you're scary ! Trust me I've seen scary and you ain't nothing like it ."

Brute growled , " It'll be a privilege to kill you , _fighter ._"

Buttercup moved her fingers signaling for her to come , " Try me ."

Brute charged .


End file.
